big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Articles: Hall of Fame
This is the official page of the Big Nate COMMENTS Wiki Hall of Fame 2019. Listed below are articles that have been identified as prestigious and highly important ones. If you believe that your article should be on this list, please do not hesitate by editing the page or by sending a message to SuperTalker101's message wall. Introduction During the year of 2019 we have seen great improvements to the wiki. Although there were moments of dispute throughout this year, we have all managed to cling on to what matters to us. And although many important members left us during The Leavings, the rest of us have persisted and kept the comment section going! We have seen a drastic increase of activity thanks to the Wiki Activity Study conducted by SuperTalker101 and we will continue to grow in size and activity. That being said, without further ado, allow us all to move on to the main awards. Awards Competitions King Of The Hill - Most Creative Competition Award GG4L's creativity really gave us a warning when he began the competition King Of the Hill, a competition with rules and guidelines that we had never seen before. The Big Nate Comments Wiki really looks for creativity and individuality, and it's hard to deny the fact that GG4L's competition really satisfies all those constraints. Fill in The Blanks Part 1 - Funniest Competition Award PET has done many great things before. But no one could have ever imagined him starting an article named 'Fill in The Blanks Part 1'. What seemed like a small project to PET would later become a huge article with hilarious outcomes. Humor is always appreciated on the Big Nate Comments Wiki, and PET brings plenty of it to all of us. Many of people participated, and TAC was ranked the best comic by PET. All the submissions were great. The Freeze Competition - Competition Peace Award During a time when the Big Nate COMMENTS Wiki was undergoing The Leavings, people looked for a hero that could help them. And although this hero didn't come in the form of a person, it definitely helped the Wiki stand strong. By introducing a competition that didn't require any skill, users found themselves at peace as all they had to do was wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to win the competition. Wiki Advent Calendar - Most Popular Competition The Wiki Calendar really made impact when ZachOWott iintroduced his brilliant idea to the users on the BNCS. With inspiration from HenryHudsonGC's Turkey Gobbler Event, ZachOWott made excited and fun with just one simple poll, every day. War/Crisis Articles Some articles were voided to avoid dispute The Currency Rebellion of August - Shortest Crisis Article Sometimes the best writers are those who can write the shortest articles, and if so, then we can all agree that PigLoverGoComics is the best. He was able to put a crisis in just 60 words, with 3 pictures. I think we all must take note of this! The Garfield Conflict (SuperTalker101) The Garfield Conflict (NeptuneNinja) - Shortest Period of a Crisis The Garfield Conflict lasted at most 2 days, with GarfieldLover_ being banned soon thereafter for causing unwanted controversy and attracting attention. This however, would make history once SuperTalker101's article about the issue, named the Garfield Conflict, was published. NeptuneNinja would later also post an article nearly at the same time, increasing the attention of the conflict. Profile Articles GarfieldLover_ - Most Widely Accepted Article It's no doubt that GarfieldLover_ is a bad person. SuperTalker101 really brings his true evil to life with his featured article. Overall Article Yoda's Gravehttps://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/wiki/Yoda%27s_Grave- Best and most popular article There really isn't any doubt when it comes to the best article on the wiki. Yoda's Grave wins by a huge landslide. As you read the article, you can feel the tears rushing through your eyes with loads of emotional writing, pictures as well as comments. Please feel free to add your own articles. No judging. Special Thanks To: Our fellow Moderators, Admins and Bureaucrat who kept our wiki clean of profanity and full of fun! We would also like to say farewell to those who left us for things they felt were better to do. We respect you and wish you a happy 2020. Henry Hudson: We did a bad job with Pig Lover, but I think the staff did a great job other than that. Category:Info